The Grave Watchman Phantom
by ichinisan1-3
Summary: Jam dua dini hari, Wonwoo dikelilingi orang-orang aneh di tengah pemakaman. [Meanie. Seventeen. Mingyu. Wonwoo]


-oO-The Grave Watchman Phantom-Oo-

Langit tampak sangat gulita sehabis hujan deras malam ini. Tidak menerjang, tapi cukup lah untuk membuat basah kuyup. Wonwoo pulang dari rumah Seungkwan ketika tengah malam. Menunggu hujan reda ceritanya.

Ia berjalan perlahan. Bukan karena alasan melankolis seperti menikmati pemandangan dan suasana malam. Lebih karena ia nyaris kehabisan tenaga saat ini. Sepanjang berada di rumah temannya itu ia tidak makan apapun. Seungkwan memang terkenal sangat pelit, terutama dalam hal makanan.

Benarkah? Ya benar. Dan jika ditanya sejak kapan?

Sejak negara api menyerang.

Wonwoo berjalan sendirian di trotoar. Jalan raya begitu sepi. Sama sekali tidak ada kendaraan yang lewat. Langit begitu gelap, terlebih bintang yang sama sekali tidak menampakkan diri untuk bumi. Karena langit masih cukup mendung. Ia hanya berdoa tidak ada guyuran hujan _part_ 2 sebelum ia sampai rumah.

Ia merapatkan mantelnya.

Dingin sekali.

Dan sepi.

Hening, lagi.

Bahkan jangkrik pun tidak bersuara. Aneh jika mengingat hujan baru saja reda. Bukannya biasanya sehabis hujan waktunya binatang-binatang bersimfoni ya? Ia berpikir sedikit bingung. Lampu-lampu jalan menyala dengan sinar redup. Ia berpikir ada sesuatu yang janggal, tapi sudahlah.

Ia berusaha melangkah lebih cepat. Gema langkahnya adalah bunyi paling nyaring di telinganya. Hanya suara hembusan angin yang menemani, membuat malam yang sudah sepi ini menjadi semakin mencekam. Ya, setelah terasa janggal, ia harus mengakui perjalanan pulangnya kali ini terasa mencekam.

Dia seharusnya tidak pulang dengan perut kosong, tentu saja. Keadaan di dalam perutnya juga sama mencekamnya dengan malam ini.

Ia mendesah, sedikit banyak menyesal tidak mematuhi saran untuk pulang lebih cepat sebelum hujan turun. Dengan jarak rumah yang masih jauh. Kendaraan pun tidak ada. Ia mendesah lagi, lebih panjang kali ini.

Oh, ayolah. Mentang-mentang ini adalah Changwon, bukan Seoul. Tapi bukan berarti kota ini tidak memiliki kehidupan malamnya sendiri dong, meskipun bukan termasuk ke dalam daftar kota metropolitan yang ada di Korea Selatan. Nggak gaul banget sih Changwon ini.

Ups.

"Menyebalkan sekali. Tahu begini tadi aku menginap saja di rumahnya." Ia mengoceh. Sebenarnya tadi, ia sempat mendapat tawaran untuk menginap. Sayangnya ia tolak karena berpikir lebih nyaman untuk pulang saja, ia sudah terlalu sering menginap dan merepotkan. Tapi sekarang, ingin rasanya kembali ke rumah temannya itu. Namun ia sudah berjalan jauh juga dari sana. Tanggung.

Ini membuatnya dilemma.

Se-pria-pria-nya Wonwoo, jika dihadapkan dengan kesendirian di tengah malam yang gelap, ia akan merasa takut juga. Hei, ia manusia biasa juga, rasa takut adalah hal yang wajar untuk memperingatkan datangnya bahaya.

Jadi kalau sekarang langkahnya dengan kaki lelahnya ia seret secepat mungkin, itu bukan karena dia penakut atau apa. Ini hanya reaksi alami jika kau berjalan di tengah malam sendirian dengan prosentase kemungkinan menjadi korban pembunuh berantai atau penculikan sindikat penjual organ tubuh ilegal sekitar 80%. Ah... dan 20%-nya lagi kemungkinan bertemu alien atau makhluk-makhluk aneh lainnya. Ia pikir ia ingin menikah dengan wanita cantik dulu sebelum salah satu dari pilihan itu terjadi padanya.

Ketika ia lewat ke sekolahnya, terlihat jauh di dalam gerbang, gedung pendidikan itu begitu tinggi, besar, dan gelap. Di siang hari gedung sekolah itu terlihat sangat biasa, tipikal gedung sekolah di Korea, bukan sekolah elit atau sekolah orang susah juga. Biasa saja. Tapi ketika melewatinya malam ini, gedung itu terasa mencekam.

Malam ini suasananya cukup konsisten, pikirnya.

Sempat terbesit dalam benak. Hal konyol yang tidak masuk akal –saking dilemmanya untuk menginap di dalam bangunan itu.

 _Pasti tidak ada siapa-siapa di sana. Lagipula gerbangnya juga dikunci._

Ia melanjutkan perjalanan menuju rumah yang jaraknya masih delapan kilometer lagi.

Gila?

Ya.

Itu memang gila.

Kalau bukan karena berlari, ia tidak akan sampai ke rumahnya dalam jangka waktu satu jam. Namun ia akhirnya kembali berjalan pelan, karena menurutnya berlari hanya akan membuatnya bersugesti macam-macam. Bahwa ia sedang dikejar hantu. Atau dr. Hannibal Lecter. Dan itu hanya akan menambah kadar ketakutannya.

Dengan perasaan tidak menentu, ia terus melangkahkan kaki-kaki panjangnya dengan langkah lebar dan pandangannya tetap lurus ke depan. Toh ia tidak sedang menyeberang jalan kan? Jadi ngapain mesti tengok kiri kanan?

Tiba-tiba dari jarak sekitar sepuluh meter di depannya, seseorang yang misterius berjalan menghampiri. Seorang lelaki yang memakai jaket lusuh, sarung tangan, dan beanie berbahan wol, _turtle neck_ yang menutupi mulut, dan kacamata hitam –bukan _sunglass,_ oke! Beda model.

Kurang gila apa coba hal-hal yang harus Wonwoo hadapi dari deretan uji nyali malam ini? Masa gelap-gelap begini ada orang pakai kacamata hitam? Memangnya orang itu masih bisa melihat dengan seperti itu? Apa ia ingin bergaya? Kalau iya, tetap harus tahu waktu dong. Nggak pas tengah malam juga kali. Jadi kira-kira alasan lelaki itu?

Hanya ada dua pilihan.

Kalau bukan karena ia adalah orang gila, berarti ia tidak waras.

Eh? Sama saja dong.

 _Ya ampun. Siapa dia? Aku tidak bisa melihat wajahnya. Menakutkan sekali. Bagaimana kalau dia adalah seorang penjahat?_

Mereka berdua terus melangkah saling mendekati, dan saling memandang. Wonwoo tetap memaksakan dan memberanikan diri untuk berjalan lurus ke depan. Mencoba meyakinkan dirinya bahwa tidak akan terjadi sesuatu yang buruk menimpanya. _Keep being positive thinking_.

Wonwoo harus berhenti menonton acara motivator di televisi.

Tapi tetap saja ujung-ujungnya ketika mereka nyaris saling berpapasan, Wonwoo langsung berlari secepat yang ia bisa. Bodo amat lah masalah _positive thinking_ itu. Yang namanya manusia harus tetap waspada dengan lingkungan kan?

Lelaki itu berbalik dan mengejarnya.

Wonwoo memiliki tubuh yang tinggi dan kuat. Dan ia pandai berkelahi. Bisa saja ia menghajarnya jika lelaki misterius itu berbuat macam-macam padanya. Masalahnya, ia takut orang itu membawa senjata. Jadi alih-alih mencari masalah, ia lebih memilih untuk cari aman. Dengan cara menghindarinya sejauh mungkin.

Ia menoleh ke belakang, dan membulatkan mata ketika mendapati lelaki itu sedang mengejarnya.

Wonwoo mengembalikan pandangan ke depan, lalu berlari semakin cepat. Sampai-sampai ia tidak peduli dan tidak menyadari ke arah mana dirinya berlari.

Bukan arah menuju rumahnya lagi jalur ia berlari sekarang. Bahkan ia tidak tahu tempatnya berpijak. Tapi sebagai seseorang yang cukup sering menonton film Horror. _70% pembunuhan terjadi di rumah korban!_ Teriak Wonwoo dalam hati.

Tanpa sengaja ia memasuki sebuah pelosok. Beruntung, yang bagus dari hal ini, lelaki misterius nan lamban itu kehilangan jejaknya.

Seluruh jalan di sana gelap, karena tidak ada penerangan semacam lampu atau apapun. Sama sekali.

Nafasnya berlomba-lomba untuk keluar dari paru-paru keringnya. Ia masih menundukkan pandangan karena kelelahan, sambil mengatur nafas itu.

Perlahan ia mengangkat kepala. Melihat sekitar, dan...

Ia hanya bisa berteriak di dalam hati, ketika mendapati dirinya sedang berdiri di tengah sebuah pemakaman. Begitu banyak kuburan terhampar sejauh mata memandang.

"K-kenapa aku bisa s-sampai ke sini...?" gumamnya ketakutan. Sekujur tubuhnya mulai bergetar.

Tiba-tiba sosok yang terlihat namun transparan, keluar dari dalam sebuah kuburan yang paling dekat dengannya. Memang transparan, seperti hologram. Bedanya, kalau hologram, ada garis-garis horizontal-nya.

Kalau sosok yang keluar dari kuburan, itu namanya...

Hantu.

Oke. Tidak butuh penjelasan lain. Persetan soal prosentase 80% dan 20% tadi. Kali ini Wonwoo 100% melihat bayang-bayang melayang di atas kepalanya.

Hantu itu menembus dari dalam kuburan, keluar tanpa mengusik letak butiran tanah dan helaian rumput sedikitpun. Dan sekarang ia melayang-layang.

Sontak Wonwoo membulatkan mata.

Kemudian ada dua sosok lagi yang bangkit dari dua kuburan yang berbeda. Wonwoo harus meyakinkan dirinya bahwa ia tidak sengaja menjadi figuran di _music video Th_ _r_ _iller-_ nya MJ. MJ mungkin raja pop dunia. Tapi Wonwoo tidak berminat menjadi model video klip superstar itu di dunia lain.

Wonwoo menggeleng kuat. Ia tidak percaya dengan apa yang dihadapinya sekarang. Selamat dari kejaran orang yang mencurigakan, namun mendapatkan tiga sosok yang menurutnya mungkin akan lebih berbahaya. Dan tentu saja jauh lebih mencurigakan dari sosok sebelumnya. Ini baru yang disebut lolos dari lubang buaya masuk mulut komodo, atau semacam itu lah. Nilai bahasa Wonwoo bukan sesuatu yang patut dibanggakan dalam hidupnya.

Oh iya... ngomong-ngomong soal hidupnya, sekarang bagaimana caranya melarikan diri dari kepungan makhluk astral ini?

Sial sekali sih nasibnya malam ini.

Sudah kelaparan.

Pulang kemalaman.

Ditemani kesepian.

Dikejar-kejar orang mencurigakan.

Nyasar ke kuburan.

Eh... sekarang malah harus ketemu makhluk astral transparan.

Bagaimana kalau dia kesurupan?

Salah satu hantu itu melayang, tidak menapakkan kaki di permukaan tanah. _In fact_ , Wonwoo tidak yakin ia melihat makhluk itu memiliki kaki atau tidak. Hantu itu mendekati Wonwoo dari depan. Wonwoo menoleh ke kiri, hantu lain mendekatinya. Ia menoleh ke kanan, hantu lain mendekatinya juga. Dengan kata lain, ia akan diserang hantu yang berdatangan dari berbagai arah.

Dikepung sama hantu? Nggak elit banget sih. Dikepung pasukan _army_ kek, biar gaya dikit. Eh?

Tetap saja berbahaya.

Kalau mau, dikepungnya sama perempuan cantik macam Nana, Yooara, sama Yoona gitu. Kan enak.

Tapi dalam situasi _urgent_ seperti ini, Wonwoo mana kepikiran sama perempuan-perempuan itu.

"TIDAAAK...!"

Ia akhirnya tidak dapat menyeimbangkan tubuh, dan jatuh pingsan. Di atas sebuah kuburan dimana hantu pertama tadi muncul. Hantu penghuni kuburan itu mencoba untuk menyentuhnya. Namun tidak bisa. Mereka sudah berada di dunia yang berbeda. Para hantu lelaki itu hanya bisa memandangi wajah tampan Wonwoo.

-oO-The Grave Watchman Phantom-Oo-

"Jeon Wonwoo, bangun." seseorang mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Wonwoo. Yang diguncangkan, tidak kunjung sadar diri, eh, sadarkan diri maksudnya.

Orang itu lalu menepuk-nepuk pipi Wonwoo yang tingkat kemulusannya mengalahkan seorang gadis. Entah perawatan jenis apa yang telah dilakukan demi mendapatkan wajah mulus seperti itu. Padahal dengan wajah kasar yang ia miliki tahun kemarin pun, ia sudah tampan. Wow. Hanya satu tahun loh perawatannya. Cepat sekali ya. Yang sudah melakukan bertahun-tahun perawatan saja belum tentu bisa seberhasil dirinya.

Akhirnya Wonwoo membuka mata perlahan, dan melenguh, "Nghhh... rupanya kau, Jeonghan." Ia menggeliat pelan. Bangkit untuk duduk. Tangannya menyentuh sesuatu yang dingin. Ia memicingkan mata yang masih belum sepenuhnya sadar.

Ketika ia membuka mata lebar-lebar, ternyata ia masih terduduk di atas sebuah gundukan yang orang-orang sebut sebagai…

Kuburan.

Wonwoo berteriak dengan suara dalamnya, seraya memeluk tubuh Jeonghan dengan erat. Rasanya lucu sekali melihat anak laki-laki bertingkah seperti itu.

Jeonghan masih berjongkok karena habis membangunkan temannya yang ia pikir aneh itu.

Ia terkekeh, "Apa motivasimu tidur di tengah pemakaman begini?" dalam pelukan, ia mencoba menenangkan Wonwoo dengan menepuk-nepuk punggungnya.

"Ada tiga hantu yang keluar dari kuburan mereka masing-masing. Dan salah satunya keluar dari kuburan ini..." mencoba menjelaskan, sambil menunjuk tanah yang dilapisi rumput hijau dan lembut yang tadi sempat menjadi tempat ia tidur. Pingsan, lebih tepatnya. Tapi karena kebetulan sudah malam juga, jadi kebablasan sekalian tidur.

Jeonghan kembali tertawa, "Yang namanya hantu itu tidak ada. Itu hanya halusinasimu saja. Atau mungkin karena kau berada di tempat seperti ini, kau jadi berpikir ke sana." Baginya, cerita tentang hantu itu hanyalah sebuah isapan jempol.

"Lalu kau sendiri sedang apa di sini?" balik tanya Wonwoo. Malas mendebat balik, karena bisa saja itu benar. Kelaparan dan kelelahan, sangat mudah untuk membuat halusinasi bekerja.

"Aku habis berziarah ke kuburan seseorang."

"Siapa?" Wonwoo mengingat-ingat kemungkinan kapan temannya ini pernah terlihat berduka selain karena ikan mas peliharaannya yang sengaja –tidak sengaja digoreng ibunya.

"Mantan pacar." jawabnya singkat.

"Ya ampun. _I'm so sorry_." Wonwoo langsung merasa bersalah. Kenapa kau malah memikirkan ikan mas?

"Sudahlah. Ayo kita pergi dari sini." Wonwoo sebenarnya masih ingin bertanya beberapa hal. Kapan meninggalnya? Sebelah mana kuburannya? Kau benar-benar Jeonghan kan dan bukan halusinasi? Atau pertanyaan paling penting, kenapa kau berziarah semalam ini?!

"Baiklah. Kau sendirian ke sini?" ia bangkit akhirnya, percuma juga bertanya-tanya di dalam otaknya. Temannya yang memiliki wajah yang tidak kalah cantik dengannya itu –lagipula Wonwoo tampan (ingat itu!) tapi jangan lupakan kecantikan kulitnya- mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Jam berapa sekarang?"

Jeonghan melirik arloji yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kiri, "Masih jam setengah dua dini hari."

Dengan raut wajah kusut, Wonwoo memegangi ulu hati, "Aku lapar. Sejak sore belum makan. Rumahmu dekat dari sini kan?"

"Iya memang, tapi di rumahku juga tidak ada makanan." Jeonghan jelas mengerti dengan apa yang dimaksud curcol Wonwoo barusan. Ia berjalan berdampingan dengan Wonwoo, menuju jalan keluar pemakaman.

Sebelum mereka keluar dari sana, mereka melihat secercah cahaya dari kejauhan. Di atasnya banyak kepulan asap yang menyebar ke mana-mana. Seperti api unggun di tepi pemakaman. Tercium harum makanan dari sana. Dan ada anak laki-laki sebaya mereka di sana.

"Lihatlah. Seseorang pasti sedang membakar makanan. Ayo kita ke sana." Jeonghan menarik lengan Wonwoo.

Wonwoo menghentikan langkah, "Tidak mau. Untuk apa seseorang membakar makanan di pemakaman? Tidak sopan sekali. Apa pria itu ingin dihantui? Lagipula apa tempat ini tidak ada yang jaga?"

"Sudahlah, kita ke sana saja. Kau tadi bilang lapar kan?"

Wonwoo sempat menimang-nimang, berpikir sejenak.

 _Iya juga sih._ Biologis itu kebutuhan paling mendasar manusia, Wonwoo pernah baca di sebuah buku psikologi.

 _Bodo amat_ _lah! Hidup kebutuhan dasar!_ Ujarnya berapi-api, tapi dalam hati.

Di ekspresi luarnya, ia mengangguk lemah sebagai jawaban.

"Kalau begitu ayo." Merekapun berjalan ke arah api unggun itu.

"Hei Jeonghan. Kau rupanya." sapa laki-laki itu. Ia sedang duduk di sebuah gelondongan pohon yang tergeletak di hadapan api unggun, sambil membolak-balikkan daging ayam yang ditusuk seperti barbeque.

Sekali lagi Wonwoo berpikir tentang kejanggalan ini. Apa tidak ada tempat yang lebih baik untuk anak ini membakar makanan? Begitu pikirnya.

"Seungcheol? Kukira siapa." Jeonghan berucap riang.

Wonwoo menyenggol tangan Jeonghan, berbisik, "Siapa?"

"Seungcheol, kenalkan, ini temanku, Jeon Wonwoo. Wonwoo, kenalkan, ini pacarku. Choi Seungcheol."

Wonwoo dan Seungcheol mengangguk sopan, saling melempar senyuman.

"Boleh kami bergabung?" tanya Jeonghan.

"Tentu. Silahkan. Aku tidak akan bisa menghabiskan dua ayam ini sekaligus. Hahaha."

Jeonghan mengangkat sebelah bibir, menunjukkan seringai, "Dasar munafik. Biasanya juga kau makan empat ayam sendirian." Sarkastik alias sinis.

"Yaaah... kau ini malah buka kartu."

"Ups, maaf. Keceplosan. Ya sudah, aku sudah terlanjur mengatakannya. Kau ini kalau soal makanan, tidak mengenal waktu dan tempat. Jam dua dini hari, di pemakaman? Dasar gila."

Benarkah? Memangnya sejak kapan juga Seungcheol jadi rakus seperti itu?

Mungkin sejak pacaran dengan Jeonghan, hidupnya jadi lebih bergairah dan bersemangat. Semangat untuk melakukan hal apapun, termasuk makan. Persetan tentang membentuk tubuh yang ideal. Toh, itu tidak sulit bagi Seungcheol. Tinggal olahraga.

"Aish! Kau ini bukannya berhenti menyindirku, malah terus saja mengomentariku. Sebenarnya sekarang aku sedang diet tahu." Seungcheol membela diri.

Wonwoo mengerutkan kening, "Lalu untuk apa kau membakar dua ayam kalau kau sedang diet?"

"Ya beginilah dietnya dia. Seperti yang kukatakan tadi. Porsi normalnya empat ayam. Jadi kalau diet, ayamnya dikurangi jadi dua." Jeonghan yang menjawab. Semakin menjatuhkan Seungcheol.

"Bukan begitu, sekarang porsi dietku adalah satu ayam." Ujar Seungcheol tidak terima.

"Seharusnya satu potong bagian. Bukan satu ayam utuh." Balas Jeonghan.

"Lalu kenapa kau membakar dua ayam?" Wonwoo mengulang pertanyaan serupa dengan pertanyaan sebelumnya, karena ia merasa bahwa pertanyaannya belum terjawab. Sebenarnya tidak begitu penting juga sih. Suka-suka Seungcheol dong, dan Wonwoo tidak perlu tahu alasannya. Tapi ya... mau bagaimana lagi? Ia kepalang menjadi orang yang memiliki rasa keingintahuan yang tinggi, namun dalam hal-hal yang tidak terlalu penting semacam barusan.

"Karena aku tahu kalian akan datang." jawab Seungcheol, dengan intonasi yang tiba-tiba dingin. Dan...

DEG!

 _Sudah tahu kalau kami akan datang? Apa maksudnya? Apa dia hantu?_

Kok tiba-tiba Wonwoo merasa takut ya dengan intonasi itu? Ia merasa gaya bicara Seungcheol sudah mirip dengan hantu. Atau setidaknya tipikal tokoh _creepy_ di komik-komik fantasi.

Memangnya Wonwoo sudah pernah mendengar hantu berbicara? Kok langsung menarik konklusi seperti itu?

Ya... pernah sih, di film-film. Tapi kan sutradara film horror sudah berusaha untuk membuat probabilitas terbesar kadar penyerupaan dengan maksimal.

"Kau sendirian?" tanya Wonwoo lagi, menyelidik. Di saat bersamaan sebenarnya ingin mencoba untuk menghilangkan pikiran-pikiran negatifnya tentang Seungcheol.

"Tidak. Aku bersama Mingyu."

"Lalu di mana dia sekarang?" tanya Wonwoo lagi.

"Mengumpulkan kayu bakar di sana." Seungcheol menunjuk ke arah pintu gerbang belakang pemakaman.

"Pantas saja kau membakar dua ayam. Ternyata ada Mingyu. Dasar. Kenapa tidak dia saja sih yang berada di posisimu sekarang? Dia kan jago masak." Ujar Jeonghan.

Seungcheol memajukan bibir, "Ya elah. Cuma bakar ayam begini anak bayi juga bisa."

Wonwoo menghela nafas lega. Sambil mendebat dalam hati kalau sebaiknya orang tua normal manapun tidak membiarkan bayinya untuk membakarkan ayam-bakar untuk mereka. Ia hanya tidak tahu saja bahwa apa yang dikatakan Seungcheol hanyalah sebuah ungkapan.

 _Berarti ketika dia bilang sudah tahu kami akan datang, itu cuma bohong. Berarti dia bukan hantu. Aaah... syukurlaaah..._

Jeonghan mengerutkan kening, "Api sudah besar begini masih kurang kayu bakar juga?"

"Biarin. Suka-suka kita dong. Kalian, tahu makan saja ya, tidak usah banyak bertanya. Kau ini cerewet sekali Jeonghan." Seungcheol bergurau.

Detik berikutnya ranting kecil mendarat di bagian belakang kepala Seungcheol. Gerakan Jeonghan cepat sekali.

"Ampun sayang. Maaf, aku cuma bercanda." Seungcheol mengusap-usap bagian belakang kepalanya yang sedikit sakit.

Jeonghan dan Wonwoo duduk di atas gelondongan kayu lain dengan posisi saling berhadap-hadapan dengan Seungcheol, walaupun pandangan mereka sedikit terhalang karena letak api unggun yang memisahkan mereka.

Beberapa menit berlalu. Tiba-tiba ada sepasang telapak tangan mengatup kedua mata Wonwoo dari belakang.

Sontak membuat Wonwoo terkejut, "Huah, siapa ini?!"

"Ya ampun, Mingyu! Kau salah orang!" seru Jeonghan ketika menoleh ke samping. Biasanya setiap kali Jeonghan bertemu Mingyu di malam hari, dan Mingyu berbicara, Jeonghan akan selalu bergurau, "Aku mendengar seseorang berbicara. Tapi wujudnya tidak ada." Ledekan yang sudah sangat Mingyu hapal. Hei. Apakah warna kulitnya segelap itu? Hanya sedikit gelap padahal. Tidak segelap malam juga... Sial...

Tapi dalam situasi seperti ini, mana sempat Jeonghan berkata demikian.

Mingyu membulatkan mata, dan langsung melepas kedua telapak tangannya dari kedua mata Wonwoo, "Aku benar-benar minta maaf, aku tidak tahu, kukira kau adalah Jun, maaf, maaf..."

Wonwoo hanya terdiam mematung karena masih syok.

Hal konyol lainnya untuk Wonwoo malam ini.

Seungcheol terkekeh, "Makanya jangan suka punya niat iseng pada orang lain. Kalau salah orang kan kau sendiri yang tengsin."

Mingyu berjalan ke arah Seungcheol, kemudian duduk di sampingnya. Mengabaikan kalimat menyebalkan Seungcheol yang tidak membantu sama sekali.

"Sudahlah Mister Beanie, itu hanya Kim Mingyu, temannya Seungcheol." Jeonghan mencoba menenangkan untuk kedua kalinya.

Wonwoo mengerjap, "Eh? Er... hahaha iya iya. Jadi namamu Mingyu?" ia tertawa aneh.

"Ya. Dan... namamu?" Walaupun tadi Jeonghan sudah memanggil Wonwoo dengan sebutan Beanie, Mingyu tidak percaya bahwa itu adalah nama asli. Karena pelafalannya Bini, ia mengira penulisannya Bin-yi. Dan itu adalah nama perempuan. Bukan uniseks. Makanya ia bertanya.

Padahal Wonwoo dapat julukan seperti itu karena saat SMP dulu ia sangat suka memakai beanie.

"Jeon Wonwoo." Ujarnya tersenyum datar. Cuma itu yang berhasil dilakukan dengan sisa tenaga saat ini.

Mingyu tersenyum lebar. Tidak mempedulikan dari bagian mana Bini diambil dari nama Jeon Wonwoo. Yang penting sekarang ia tahu siapa nama anak itu. Jadi ia bisa langsung menuliskan dalam hatinya kata Kim Mingyu _loves_ Jeon Wonwoo.

Ya, ia langsung jatuh cinta pada anak laki-laki yang baru saja berkenalan dengannya itu.

Cepat sekali.

Terlalu cepat malah. Seseorang harus memeriksa sirkuit neuron di otaknya sepertinya. Atau memastikan tidak ada yang memasukkan _love poison_ ala-ala Harry Potter ke minumannya tadi sore.

"Mana kayu bakarnya?" pertanyaan singkat Seungcheol membuyarkan lamunan Mingyu yang sedang memperhatikan wajah Wonwoo lekat-lekat. Untung saja Wonwoo tidak menyadari hal itu.

"Tidak ada dahan atau ranting yang bagus. Jadi aku kembali dengan tangan kosong." Mingyu menjawab dengan ringan. Tanpa merasa bersalah. Berlama-lama meninggalkan Seungcheol, tapi tidak membawa apa-apa. Dasar tidak berguna.

"Ck. Ya sudah. Jeonghan, Wonwoo, silahkan dimakan ayamnya. Sudah matang."

Jeonghan mengambil satu ayam utuh yang ditusuk dahan yang kokoh itu –saking kuatnya sampai-sampai tidak terbakar dengan baik- kemudian memakannya berdua dengan Wonwoo.

"Mingyu, kau berdua denganku." atur Seungcheol sambil menangis dan menjerit dalam hati. Ia terlihat tidak rela karena akhirnya harus berbagi dengan Mingyu. Tapi Seungcheol selalu begitu. Terutama dalam hal makanan, seantusias apapun ia terhadap makanan itu, ia akan tetap memprioritaskan orang lain terlebih dahulu. Dan dia yakin bahwa Mingyu bahkan lebih tidak rela harus berbagi seperti ini. Mingyu kan doyan makan. Nafsu makannya begitu besar. Lihat saja badannya yang tinggi itu.

Mereka memakan makanan mereka masing-masing dengan tenang, sehingga yang terdengar hanyalah efek suara transformasi kayu ke abu karena dimakan api. Mengalahkan suara hembusan angin yang mencekam di pemakaman.

"Kalian sedang apa di sini?" Mingyu bertanya di sela-sela aktivitas makannya.

"Sudahlah. Makan dulu. Ceritanya panjang." Jeonghan yang menjawab selagi mulutnya sedikit penuh. Wonwoo mendelik heran. Kalau cerita Jeonghan panjang, apalagi cerita Wonwoo yang dikejar-kejar orang tidak dikenal dan mencurigakan kemudian nyasar ke kuburan dan menyaksikan makhluk astral melayang-layang?

Ngomong-ngomong soal sosok misterius. Tiba-tiba dari kejauhan Wonwoo melihat sosok lelaki misterius yang tadi mengejarnya. Ia terkejut, dan langsung meletakkan ayamnya di atas api unggun kembali. Bodo amat lah kalau sampai jadi terlalu matang atau bahkan gosong sekalipun.

"Hei! Ada apa Jeon Wonwoo?" sewot Jeonghan yang makanannya baru direbut. Wonwoo menarik tangan Jeonghan, dan membawa anak laki-laki –yang tingkat kecantikannya melebihi gadis- itu menghampiri Seungcheol dan Mingyu. Dan karena terlalu syok, Jeonghan tidak kepikiran untuk berontak sedikitpun. Sementara tangan kiri Wonwoo mencengkeram pergelangan tangan kanan Jeonghan, tangan kanannya merebut ayam yang sedang dinikmati Seungcheol dan Mingyu seraya meletakkannya di atas api unggun. Seungcheol dan Mingyu hanya bengong melihat tingkah aneh Wonwoo.

"Ssst. Lihat lelaki itu. Tadi dia mengejarku. Ia yang menyebabkan aku lari ke sini." Wonwoo berbisik agak keras pada mereka bertiga. Mereka menoleh ke arah laki-laki yang dimaksud Wonwoo.

"Ayo, kita harus segera sembunyi." ajakan Wonwoo yang menjurus pada perintah. Lalu membawa mereka bertiga ke balik semak-semak. Dan mereka begitu saja patuh pada Wonwoo.

Sementara si misterius itu berjalan ke arah api unggun, mereka bertiga berjongkok dan mengintip dari balik semak-semak.

"Ke mana mereka?" ujar lelaki itu, clingak-clinguk mencari orang. Ia melepas kacamata hitamnya dan sedikit melorotkan _turtle neck_ yang menutupi mulutnya.

"APA?!" Wonwoo terkejut ketika melihat wajah lelaki itu. Wonwoo segera berdiri dan berjalan cepat menghampirinya.

Ternyata lelaki itu bukanlah orang asing. Itu adalah Seokmin, teman sekolahnya.

"Ternyata kau, Lee Seokmin!" ia mencekik leher Seokmin.

Yang dicekik tentu tidak akan mengeluarkan reaksi lain selain terbatuk-batuk, karena kehabisan nafas, "Lepaskan! Akh-"

Sisa tiga teman lainnya mendengus. Mereka bangkit dan keluar dari persembunyian. Menghampiri Wonwoo dan Seokmin.

Wonwoo akhirnya melepaskan tangannya dari leher Seokmin. Yang mencekik, ekspresinya antara menyeringai dan kesal. Sementara Seokmin yang dicekik anatara bingung dan kau tahu ekspresi ikan yang terdampar di daratan? Ya. Seperti itu.

Seokmin sekali lagi terbatuk sebelum memprotes, "Hah! Kau gila Jeon Wonwoo! Kau tidak bisa berbuat seperti itu!"

"Kau yang gila! Tadi kau mengejarku. Kukira siapa. Itu membuatku sangat takut!" Wonwoo tidak peduli kalau ia mengeluarkan kalimat barusan dengan suara melengking nyaris mirip anak gadis. Ia hampir mati ketakutan atau mati dirasuki hantu atau kedua-duanya. Ia akan menyimpan dendam pada manusia satu ini selama beberapa lama.

"Aku hanya ingin mengerjaimu saja. Kau tidak perlu balas dendam padaku sampai segitunya."

"Menyebalkan. Itu sama sekali tidak lucu."

"Sudahlah. Ayo kita makan lagi. Seokmin, ayo bergabung bersama kami." tawar Seungcheol.

"Tidak boleh. Tidak ada jatah untuknya." Wonwoo masih menunjukkan salah satu emosi buruknya yang disebut ngambek. Ala ala gadis pra-menstruasi.

Seokmin menundukkan kepala. Berekspresi seperti anak anjing yang baru saja dibuang dalam kardus oleh pemiliknya.

"Tidak, Seokmin, kau boleh makan ini berdua dengan Mingyu. Aku sudah kenyang." ujar Seungcheol, sangat, sangat, sangat, munafik. Membuat _image_ yang baru. Bukan si rakus seperti yang dikatakan Jeonghan tadi. Lagipula rakusnya Seungcheol itu tidak negatif. Ia banyak makan, tapi ia selalu berbagi.

Wonwoo mendengus kesal.

Akhirnya mereka kembali makan –dengan tambahan Seokmin yang bergabung dengan sangat canggung karena suasana sudah buruk- kecuali Wonwoo dan Seungcheol.

"Beanie, kau kenapa? Masa aku yang menghabiskan ini sendirian?" Jeonghan memprotes.

"Tidak. Kau makan saja berdua dengan Seungcheol. Aku tidak bisa makan banyak-banyak. Sedang diet."

"Kalau begitu sama denganku dong." ujar Seungcheol riang.

"Aku tahu. Kau sudah mengatakannya tadi." Seungcheol jadi terkena ciprat kemarahan Wonwoo.

Bersamaan dengan Mingyu yang juga bekata, "Aku juga diet, kita sehati." Ia bertekad untuk menemukan sebanyak mungkin kesamaan untuk membuktikan bahwa mereka berdua adalah _soulmate_ sehidup semati. Dan Wonwoo akan menjadi pengantin paling tampan di altar nanti bersamanya. Mereka akan punya dua anak, memiliki rumah di atas bukit— Oke. _Stop_.

"Hah. Ya sudah. Seungcheol, ayo makan berdua. Bantu aku habiskan ini." Pinta Jeonghan. Sebenarnya Seungcheol ingin sekali, dengan senang hati tentunya. Tapi ia terlanjur mengaku sedang diet. Gengsi.

"Tadi kan aku bilang sudah kenyang."

"Jadi sebenarnya kau ini kenyang apa diet? Yang benar yang mana sih? Kalau mau berbohong yang konsisten dong. Biar nggak ketahuan." Sindir Jeonghan.

Seungcheol menepuk keningnya, tidak tahu harus berbuat apa atas kepolosan ucapan sang kekasih barusan. Tapi masa bodohlah tentang itu. Ujung-ujungnya tetap saja ia tidak bisa menahan nafsu makannya.

Pada akhirnya ia memakan ayam berdua dengan kekasihnya itu.

Wonwoo hanya melipat kedua tangan sambil memasang tampang minta digampar, eh, maksudnya, bagaimana menjelaskannya ya? Yang jelas, ia bete se-bete-bete-nya. Ia masih sangat sebal pada Seokmin.

"Tidak seharusnya kau keluyuran malam-malam untuk menakuti orang." ujar Wonwoo.

Seokmin berdecak sebal, "Baiklah, aku minta maaf. Nah, aku kan sudah minta maaf, jadi tolong jangan mengungkit masalah itu lagi."

"Jangan marah pada Wonwoo seperti itu Seokmin." Ujar Mingyu yang sebenarnya ingin membela Wonwoo. Menunjukan realibilitas sebagai calon kekasih di masa depan.

"Kenapa kau membelanya? Sudah kubilang aku sudah minta maaf. Ah, iya, aku tahu. Kau menyukai Wonwoo kan?" ujar Seokmin sinis. Semua orang menatap Seokmin dan Mingyu.

"Ya. Aku menyukai Wonwoo." Mingyu berujar sesantai ia biasa mengatakan bahwa ia bisa memasak dengan sangat baik.

Pernyataan barusan membuat semua orang sekarang menatap hanya pada satu orang, Mingyu. Mereka seperti itu karena terkejut, tentunya. Terutama Wonwoo, sebagai orang yang dituju.

Wonwoo tertawa karena merasa tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja dikatakan Mingyu, "Itu tidak mungkin. Kita baru saja kenal beberapa menit yang lalu."

"Benar. Dan aku langsung jatuh cinta padamu. Apa itu salah?" Mingyu mengeluarkan ekspresi paling serius yang bisa dia lakukan saat ini.

Wonwoo berhenti tertawa, dan terdiam. Sementara yang lain melanjutkan aktivitas mereka kembali, seolah tidak peduli dengan apa yang terjadi.

Suasana yang aneh.

Seharusnya sebagai teman, mereka semua peduli dengan apa yang baru terjadi. Tidak perlu menunjukkan keterkejutan seberlebihan tadi sih, tapi setidaknya mereka seharusnya punya spontanitas untuk sedikit terkesiap. Atau kasihan pada Mingyu. Atau apalah. Tidak _care_ sekali manusia-manusia ini.

Ada yang salah dengan mereka. Jika tidak, dunia yang sedang dihuni Wonwoo saat ini yang salah. Ia tidak sedang berada di dunia mimpi kan?

Mingyu bangkit, seraya menghampiri Wonwoo. Ia menarik tangan Wonwoo hingga anak itu terpaksa bangkit dari tempat duduknya juga. Mau bagaimana lagi? Kalau tangannya ditarik kencang begitu saiapa juga yang bisa menolak untuk bangkit? Lagipula Wonwoo sedikit kasihan pada wajah patah hati Mingyu. Jadi ia pikir sebaiknya ia akan menolaknya dengan lebih halus kali ini. Mingyu manis juga sebenarnya, hanya saja ini terlalu cepat. Dan... Ya begitulah.

Sayangnya ternyata Wonwoo tidak ditarik untuk bicara.

Segera saja Mingyu menangkup wajah laki-laki yang disukainya itu dan menyambar bibirnya menggunakan miliknya. Mengulumnya. Bukan mencium. Ini lebih terlihat seperti Mingyu berusaha memakan bibir Wonwoo.

Wonwoo tersentak.

Ingin melepaskan diri dari ciuman itu, namun anehnya, tidak bisa. Ia tidak bisa bergerak. Bahkan bicarapun tidak bisa. Yang ada, ia malah menarik tengkuk Mingyu, membuat ciuman mereka semakin dalam. Ia tidak tahu apakah semua ini ada hubungannya dengan sisa logika yang ada di belakang kepalanya?

Orang-orang di sekitar mereka masih saja tidak peduli.

 _Apa ini? Kenapa tubuhku bergerak sendiri? Kenapa rasanya Mingyu berbeda dengan yang lain? Auranya berbeda! Apa dia... hantu?! Tidak! Itu tidak mungkin! Teman-teman... tolong aku...!_

Ia hanya bisa berteriak dalam batin.

Ya, memperdalam ciuman dengan Mingyu memang bukanlah keinginannya. Mingyu yang telah mengendalikan tubuh Wonwoo.

Mingyu terus melumat bibir yang menurutnya sangat menggairahkan ketika dilihat itu. Dan ketika dicicipi, ternyata rasanya begitu nikmat.

Perlahan Wonwoo membuka mulutnya. Sesungguhnya ia telah mencoba menahan sekuat tenaga, namun rasanya sulit. Kekuatan mistis yang dimiliki Mingyu lebih besar. Jadi akhirnya dengan mudah Mingyu memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Wonwoo.

 _Ini sih namanya pemerkosaan!_

"Hnghhh...!" Wonwoo hanya bisa mengerang dan perlahan menitikkan air mata. Ia tidak menyukai ini. Pertama, ia kelaparan. Kemudian dikejar orang tidak dikenal. Kemudian dikepung hantu di kuburan. Kemudian bertemu teman-teman yang sekarang ia tidak yakin apakah benar 'teman'nya? Lalu manusia (atau makhluk?) ini tiba-tiba saja menyatakan cinta dan memaksanya bercumbu. Ini pelecehan seksual.

Minggyu melepaskan ciuman itu, lalu memegang kedua bahu Wonwoo yang tubuhnya lebih rendah darinya.

Sepasang mata mereka saling menatap dalam.

"Kau berkata dalam hatimu bahwa yang kulakukan padamu itu adalah sebuah pemerkosaan. Aku bisa dengar itu." Oke. Sekarang manusia (makhluk?) ini juga bisa membaca pikiran. _Great._ Ujar Wonwoo sarkastik dalam hati.

Wonwoo menatap anak yang baru saja mencuri ciumannya itu, dengan tatapan minta dikasihani. Semacam mata anak anjing. Tapi bukan berniat untuk melakukan _aegyo_.

Ia benar-benar berada dalam sebuah ketakutan mendalam.

Mingyu menghapus jejak air mata Wonwoo dengan lembut, "Tapi aku tidak ingin menyakitimu sedikitpun."

Wonwoo ingin berteriak _bullshit_. Tapi tidak punya cukup tenaga untuk melakukannya.

 _Ya ampun. Aku harus bagaimana?_

"Jadi sekarang akan kubuktikan padamu bahwa aku bisa melakukannya dengan baik tanpa harus dikatai sebagai seorang pemerkosa." Ujar Mingyu dengan nada datar yang tidak terbaca intensinya oleh Wonwoo. Apakah baik atau jahat? Entahlah.

 _Lepaskan kekuatan anehmu ini dari tubuhku._

Mingyu tersenyum malu mendengar kalimat dari dalam hati Wonwoo, "Oh iya. Aku lupa. Maaf." Ujarnya seakan itu hal paling biasa di dunia ini. Oke, mungkin ini memang dunia dimana hal itu biasa. Tapi Wonwoo tidak terbiasa.

Sesuai permintaan Wonwoo, ia melepas kekuatan yang mengekang tubuh pujaan hatinya itu.

Dalam hitungan detik Wonwoo terlepas dari paralisis. Namun tatapan dalam mereka terus berlanjut.

Mingyu semakin mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Wonwoo, dan laki-laki di hadapannya itu hanya diam dan menutup mata. Pasrah untuk menerima. Bukan lagi diam karena paksaan.

Mingyu memejamkan mata ketika bibir mereka kembali berpagut. Ia menggerakkan bibirnya. Mengulum bibir Wonwoo dengan lembut. Wonwoo membalas sentuhan itu dengan ikut menggerakkan bibirnya.

"Sesuai dengan janjiku, aku melakukannya dengan baik." Ujar Mingyu begitu sentuhan mereka kembali terlepas.

"Malam yang indah bersamamu Jeon Wonwoo."

Perlahan, sosok tubuh Mingyu mulai menghilang.

Wonwoo membulatkan mata, "Kim Mingyu!"

Semakin tidak terlihat.

Dan akhirnya, hilang secara total.

Karena benar-benar syok, Wonwoo kembali tak sadarkan diri malam ini untuk yang kedua kalinya. Tubuhnya yang kurus dan lemas itu tumbang di dalam pelukan Mingyu –yang kini tidak terlihat- yang menopang tubuh Wonwoo.

Sekuat apapun Wonwoo ketika berkelahi dengan para lelaki lainnya, ia tetap akan pingsan jika menyaksikan proses tubuh manusia yang menghilang di depan matanya.

-oO-The Grave Watchman Phantom-Oo-

"Beanie, bangun." bisik seorang anak laki-laki sambil mengguncangkan tubuh Wonwoo pelan.

Wonwoo perlahan membuka mata, "Soonyoung. Ternyata kau." Wonwoo bangkit dari tidurnya, lalu terduduk. Merasa pening dan sedikit kalut. Khas bangun tidur ketika kau ketiduran dengan perut kelaparan di depan batu nisan.

"Kenapa kau tidur di sini?" tanya Soonyoung. Wonwoo terkejut. Dilihatnya tempat ia duduk sekarang. Sebuah kuburan dimana hantu pertama keluar.

Pemandangan langit masih hitam kelam.

Buru-buru Wonwoo mengambil ponsel dari kantong mantelnya. Matanya langsung tertuju pada jam yang ada di sisi kanan layar.

 _Sekarang masih jam setengah dua dini hari? Bukankah tadi Jeonghan juga membangunkanku jam segitu?! Apa yang terjadi?_

"Soonyoung, tadi aku bersama Jeonghan, Seungcheol, Mingyu, dan Seokmin. Sekarang ke mana mereka? Apakah kau melihat mereka pergi?"

Soonyoung menatap Wonwoo prihatin, "Kau lupa ya kalau Seungcheol, Mingyu, dan Seokmin sudah meninggal pekan kemarin? Kau pasti habis bermimpi ketika tidur tadi." ia berkata demikian dengan raut kesedihan menyertai. Ia bersimpati, merasa kalau Wonwoo pasti sangat merindukan mereka sampai tertidur di kuburan seperti ini.

Seminggu yang lalu, motor sport yang sedang dikendarai Seokmin dengan kecepatan maksimal, menabrak hebat mobil yang sedang dikendarai Mingyu. Sementara itu Seungcheol berada di dalam mobil bersamanya. Kecelakaan itu terjadi ketika kendaraan mereka bertemu di sebuah tikungan tajam. Tidak ada memang yang mengetahui takdir. Tapi tikungan itu sekarang menjadi salah satu legenda tikungan mematikan di daerah ini.

Menurut cerita saksi mata. Tubuh Seokmin terpental jauh, kemudian berguling ke jurang. Ia langsung tewas dengan sekujur tubuh yang dipenuhi luka sayatan batu-batu tajam.

Sedangkan Mingyu yang terlalu terkejut, tanpa sadar terus saja melajukan kendaraannya. Seungcheol juga tidak bisa berkata apa-apa.

Tiba-tiba dari arah berlawanan muncul sebuah bus yang juga melaju cepat. Mingyu membanting stirnya mendadak, namun tidak dapat mengelak tabrakan dengan bus itu. Mobil Mingyu terhempas jauh, berguling-guling dengan bantingan keras, dan akhirnya berhenti terbanting dengan posisi terbalik. Mobil itu meledak, dan menghasilkan api yang ganas.

"Oh iya. Kenapa aku bisa lupa dengan kecelakaan yang dialami Seokmin?" Wonwoo berkata lebih mengarah pada nada bingung. Tidak sedih. Tapi temannya yang menemukan di kuburan malam ini masih memandanginya prihatin.

"Aku baru sadar. Tadi kau menanyakan Seungcheol dan Mingyu juga. Jadi kau mengenal mereka juga?"

"Ya." _Baru tadi sih._

Wonwoo bangkit. Dilihatnya nama yang tercantum pada tanda di kuburan yang tadi menjadi tempatnya tertidur.

Kim Mingyu.

Jadi hantu yang pertama bangkit dari kuburannya adalah Mingyu.

Wonwoo menghampiri kuburan di sebelah kirinya.

Choi Seungcheol.

Setelah itu ia menghampiri kuburan di sebelah kanannya.

Lee Seokmin.

Tiga hantu yang tadi bangkit dari kuburannya adalah Mingyu, Seungcheol, dan Seokmin. Dan Mingyu adalah hantu yang ingin menyentuh Wonwoo tadi. Tapi karena tidak mampu, maka ia mengajak Seungcheol dan Seokmin untuk masuk ke dalam mimpi Wonwoo ketika laki-laki itu tidak sadarkan diri.

Tentang Jeonghan yang bilang alasan ia datang ke pemakaman ini untuk berziarah ke makam mantan pacarnya. Pacar maksudnya. Padahal jelas-jelas Seungcheol sudah mati. Tapi ketika bertemu dengan Seungcheol yang sedang membuat api unggun, Jeonghan tidak merasa takut. Lalu Seungcheol dan Mingyu yang membakar ayam di pemakaman sebagai modus untuk menarik Wonwoo. Mereka tahu anak itu sedang kelaparan. Kemudian Mingyu dan Seungcheol yang patuh pada Wonwoo untuk bersembunyi di balik semak-semak, padahal sudah tahu Seokmin memang akan datang. Lalu Wonwoo yang lupa bahwa Seokmin sudah meninggal, makanya tidak takut pada Seokmin. Dan semua hal tidak masuk akal dalam mimpi Wonwoo. Jawabannya hanya satu. Semua itu adalah skenario yang dibuat Mingyu.

Wonwoo terdiam sejenak untuk berpikir. Meskipun nyaris tidak punya tenaga untuk berpikir.

Seokmin sudah mati kan? Berarti ketika Wonwoo dikejar seorang lelaki mencurigakan di jalan tadi, ia sedang dikejar hantu? Hantu Seokmin?

Lalu bagaimana bisa Jeonghan berada dalam mimpi Wonwoo juga? Jeonghan belum mati kan?

Ya, Jeonghan adalah bunga tidur yang dibuat Mingyu.

Padahal di dunia nyata juga Jeonghan adalah bunga. Bunga desa, eh, kembang desa maksudnya. Kembang desa yang tinggal di kota.

Setidaknya kini Wonwoo tahu bahwa salah satu temannya yang bernama Jeonghan itu juga baru saja ditinggal mati kekasihnya.

"Jeonghan mana?" tanya Wonwoo.

"Ada."

"Mana?" Wonwoo bertanya lagi dengan sedikit mendesak.

"Di rumahnya lah." si temannya tambah mengernyit prihatin dengan ekspresi linglung Wonwoo.

Wonwoo ingin mencubit kedua pipi _chubby_ Soonyoung saat itu juga. Dalam situasi seperti ini masih sempat-sempatnya berkata seperti itu, pikirnya.

Tapi kalau ia pikir-pikir lagi, kasihan Soonyoung. Baru saja ditinggal Seokmin.

"Sedang apa kau di sini?" tanya Wonwoo yang merasa heran.

"Berziarah ke makam Seokmin."

"Malam-malam begini?" akhirnya ia bertanya, karena kalau tadi di mimpinya ia tidak berani.

"Kau sendiri tidur di sini untuk apa?" Soonyoung merasa tidak kalah herannya dengan Wonwoo. Wajar jika ia berziarah malam-malam. Tapi tidak wajar jika ada orang yang tidur di kuburan malam-malam.

"Ceritanya panjang. Nanti kuceritakan."

Soonyoung mengedikkan bahu, "Baiklah. Ayo. Kau tidur di rumahku saja. Rumahmu masih jauh dan tidak ada kendaraan."

Wonwoo mengukir senyum dan mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Kau punya makanan di rumahmu?" Wonwoo masih lapar. Ia memakan ayam bakar di dalam mimpi. Mana kenyang?

"Tidak ada sisa makan malam. Tapi aku punya banyak persediaan ramen. Jadi kalau kau mau, aku akan menemanimu makan ramen di rumahku."

 _Tentu saja aku mau. Sangat mau._

Mereka pun melangkah menjauhi ketiga kuburan berhantu itu.

Menyedihkan sekali kisah cinta Soonyoung dan Jeonghan.

Tapi Wonwoo merasa kalau kisah cintanya bersama Mingyu-lah yang paling menyedihkan. Oh ya. Cinta. Tentu saja. Bukan hanya Mingyu yang jatuh cinta pada Wonwoo. Wonwoo juga jatuh cinta padanya. Hanya saja, di mimpinya. Yang penuh dengan hal tidak masuk akal. Irasional saja rasanya kalau dia kemudian tiba-tiba jatuh cinta pada seseorang yang baru ditemuinya beberapa menit.

Padahal ia yakin Mingyu adalah _soulmate_ nya.

Baru bisa bersama selama beberapa menit, sudah harus terpisah. Bahkan yang lebih menyedihkan lagi, kenyataan bahwa mereka saling mencintai ketika Mingyu bahkan sudah bukan makhluk hidup lagi.

Wonwoo menghentikan langkah ketika jaraknya dengan pusara-pusara itu sudah sejauh kira-kira 20 langkah. Ia menoleh ke belakang. Tepatnya ke arah kuburan Mingyu. Dilihatnya Mingyu, Seungcheol, dan Seokmin, tengah terduduk di atas kuburan mereka masing-masing. Mereka melempar senyum khas masing-masing pada Wonwoo. Senyum hangat Seungcheol yang terasa seperti selimut tebal. Senyum matahari Seokmin yang dapat menyinari siapapun yang melihatnya. Dan senyum menawan Mingyu yang memamerkan gigi taring. Wonwoo membalas senyuman itu, tidak merasa takut sama sekali. Terlalu lelah untuk merasa takut untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Mereka bertiga melambaikan tangan pada Wonwoo. Wonwoo membalas dengan melambaikan tangan pada mereka.

"Ayo Beanie, kau melambaikan tangan pada siapa?" heran Soonyoung yang mengikuti arah pandang Wonwoo pada tiga kuburan itu.

Tidak ada siapa-siapa. Ya. Tentu saja tidak ada siapa-siapa.

 _Dasar gila. Jangan-jangan efek tidur sembarangan di kuburan orang._

Air mata Wonwoo meleleh.

Ada perasaan haru, dan rindu.

Sebulir bening itu terjatuh ke tanah, lalu dengan cepat tertanam di tanah pemakaman itu.

"Selamat tinggal..." bisiknya. Ia tahu, hanya dengan berbisik, para hantu itu tetap bisa mendengarnya. Bahkan jika ia hanya mengatakannya dalam hati sekalipun.

"Selamat tinggal." Mingyu membalas.

Dengan cepat, tiga sosok arwah itu melesat ke langit. Seperti ditarik oleh zat yang sangat kuat.

Mereka tidak akan pernah kembali lagi ke tempat dimana jasad mereka terlelap di dalam peti, di bawah timbunan tanah. Karena arwah mereka sekarang telah pergi ke dunia mereka yang sesungguhnya.

Wonwoo tidak akan bertemu Mingyu lagi. Hanya Mingyu saja yang bisa melihat dan melindungi Wonwoo dari dimensi yang berbeda.

-oO-The Grave Watchman Phantom-Oo-

.

F I N

.

Lagi suka bgt ama yg namanya Jeon Wonwoo nih. Mingyu nya sih kagak teralu :v *ga teralu suka ama cowok-cowok ganteng #PLAKDZIG. Maksudnya gini, aku suka sama semua membernya. Ga terkecuali. Bias aku DK tapi aku lagi suka Wonu. Aku suka Mingyu, tapi entah dia ada di urutan ke berapa.

Buat siapa aja yg baca, review please :*


End file.
